When Hearts Collide
by DoctorX1979
Summary: Maya was always told that the Universe always knows what it's doing. But this time she thinks the Universe couldn't be more off. As time passes by, maybe she realizes she was the one who was wrong all along.
1. Chapter 1

_**When Hearts Collide - Chapter 1**_

Maya is sitting at home alone in her bedroom on her bed with a sketch open on her lap. She's bored, her parent are out of state for the week due to an assignment Shawn has. Katy was able to go with Shawn as well since The Matthews are gone all week to Philly to visit Amy and Allen, Corey's Mom and Dad, Riley's Grandparents, so the bakery is closed all week. This obviously means that Riley was gone all week as well. About 3 months ago Lucas's Dad was transfered to California so Lucas had to move. A little over a month ago Zay and Smackle got together and tonight they are out on a date. So yea, Maya is bored out of her mind and not even able to think of anything to draw. A few moments later her phone buzzes with a text message.

 **Farkle - Hey Maya I thought you might be up to a movie night. I could bring some over and we could order a pizza. Sound good to you?**

Maya doesn't think she's been so happy to hear from Farkle in her life. She texts him back.

 **Maya - Farkle you are a life saver! I would love to have a movie night. I am going out of my mind I am so bored. Thank you! See you soon?**

It was only a minute before she received another text back from Farkle.

 **Farkle - Anything for you Maya. I'll be over within the next hour.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later as promised, Maya heard a knock on the door. She walked across her living room to answer it. As she opened the door she found Farkle with a full paper bag in hand.

Farkle - "Hey there pretty lady."

Maya looked at her friend questionably. "Damn Farkle, how many movies did you bring?"

Farkle laughed. "Just a few Maya. But much more junk food."

Maya - "I thought you were gonna order pizza?

Farkle - I am, but movie nights aren't complete without chips, candy, and ice cream as well." Farkle smiles.

Maya - "You're not planning on fattening me up and eating me before my parents and Riley gets back are you?"

Farkle - "That's just twisted Maya, and no I'm not."

The 2 friends walk into the kitchen.

Maya - "Farkle there is enough junk food here for 3 or 4 movie nights."

Farkle looks at Maya with a smirk. "Is that your way of inviting me back before we even start tonight's?"

Maya returns the smirk. "I'm starting to think that was more your idea."

Farkle - "Ya never know. I am a genius. I usually do have some pretty good ideas."

Maya's smirk has turned into a full on smile. "We'll see about that Robot. So what movies did you bring?"

Farkle digs into the bag and pulls out 3 movies. "Liar Liar, Beverly Hills Ninja, and...How The Grinch Stole Christmas...The original cartoon version."

Maya's smile continues but then quickly turns into a small glare. "You are so lucky no buddy else is here."

Farkle - "Why is that? Could it be you still don't want anyone to know that the Grinch is one of your favorite movies?"

Maya - "Not even Riley knows that."

Farkle puts his hand on Maya's shoulder. "It's ok Penelope. It will always be our secret."

Maya - "With the movies and the junk food you passed with flying colors."

Farkle nods. "Naturally."

Maya puts her finger in Farkles face. "But you call me Penelope again, you won't be walking out of this apartment."

Farkle raises his hands in surrender. "Ok! Ok!" He hands the movies to Maya" Here, why don't you go put a movie in and I'll order the pizza...Half Supreme for me half pepperoni and sausage for?"

Maya -"You know it." Maya then grabs the movies and head back to the living room to get the movie ready.

A few minutes later Farkle joins Maya in the living room. "The pizza will be here in a half hour."

Maya - "You mean an hour."

Farkle - "No I mean a half hour."

Maya - "I don't get it."

Farkle just laughs a little. "You really need to learn fractions Maya."

Maya - "Oh bite me Farkle."

Farkle - "I'd love to but I'm afraid of what you would do to me afterwards."

Maya just looks at him with wide eyes and a slight blush.

Farkle looks at her amusingly. "Is that a blush I see. Did I just make Maya Hunter blush?"

Maya - "NO!" Maya says but then quickly looks towards the tv. "Just sit down and watch the movie."

Farkle sits but immediately looks over at Maya. "So? Do I get the pleasure of cuddling with you like you and Riley do during your movie nights?"

Maya's wide eyes return as she looks at Farkle again, this time blushing even harder. "You wish!"

Farkle - "Hey a man can dream right? And I just made you blush for a 2nd time in 15 seconds. I'm getting good at this." Farkle says confidently.

Maya opens her mouth to say something else but decides against it. This just makes Farkle smile. They sit in silence watching the movie until there is a knock on the door. Farkle gets up and heads to the door to pay for and get the pizza. As he brings it in Maya begins to get up but Farkle just tells her to stay seated that he'll set everything up and bring it out to her. Farkle goes back to the kitchen and sets up 2 plates and brings them back out. He hands Maya's hers and sits back down on the couch.

Maya grabs her plate of food from Farkle. "Mmmm that look delicious. Thanks Farkle."

Farkle - "Anything for you Maya. And for desert when we're ready I got Vanilla ice cream, with M&M's both regualr and peanuts, chocolate and caramel sauce, cool whip, and cherries."

Maya - "Thanks Farkle, you're the best." Maya gives her friend a smile.

They finish their food and continue the movie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple hours pass and it's time to put in the last movie. One of Maya's secret favorites, the original How The Grinch Stole Christmas. As Maya is setting up the last movie Farkle is back out in the kitchen making up some ice cream sundaes for the two. He makes his way back out to the living room again, sundaes in hand. He hands Maya's hers and her eyes fill with delight.

Maya - "Oh my god Farkle that looks scrumptious."

Farkle - "I do what I can. Time for The Grinch?"

With a sparkle in her eye and a mouth full of ice cream Maya smiles big and nods her head yes...

The movie is at the end. As The Grinch's heart grows 3 times its regular size Farkle looks over at Maya with a smirk on his face.

Maya - "Don't look at me right now Farkle." Maya says looking straight at the tv with her eyes filling with tears.

Farkle - "Why not? You don't me to see you crying cause of the Grinch's heart growing."

Maya - "I'm not crying. My eyes are just really watery."

Farkle - "Ok sure." Farkle says sarcastically.

Farkle gets up and grabs the dishes but before he heads back to the kitchen he leans down right next to Maya and says "Don't worry Maya, you're still the strongest woman I know." And gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Maya could react he stands up and takes the dirty dishes out to the kitchen. Maya is still sitting there on the couch a little bewildered at what Farkle just did. Also bewildered with the small tingly feeling she has on her cheek where Farkle kissed her. She reaches up and touches the spot. a few moments pass before Farkle makes his way back into the living room with Maya.

Farkle - "Well I suppose it's time for me to go. There is plenty of pizza, chips, candy, and ice cream left. So if you wanna have another movie night just let me know. Otherwise have fun mowing down on it all." He says with a smile.

Maya still a little in her own world responds. "Yea, uh, we'll see what happens."

Farkle - "Everything ok?"

Maya now snaps out of it more. "Huh? Oh yea yea I'm fine." She stands up and walks over to Farkle. "Thanks again, you really made my night." She wraps him up in a big hug.

Farkle is a little surprised by this. Usually if there is a hug with him and Maya,it is him who is giving it. "Glad I could help. Well have a good rest of the night Maya. I'll talk to ya later."

Maya - "You too Farkle."

Maya walks him to the door. "I'll see you later Farkle."

Farkle - "Bye Maya."

Maya shuts the door behind him as he leaves. She figures she still has enough time to text Riley before she goes to bed. But before she does a thought came to her. "I'm surprised how much of a good time I had with Farkle tonight." She then texts Riley.

 **Peaches - Hey Honey. I just wanted to text you before you went to bed. Hope you're having fun with your family. Maybe we can facetime tomorrow?**

A few minutes pass before she gets an answer.

 **Honey - Hey Peaches. I'm already in bed. Sorry I didn't get a hold of you today, it's been a very busy day. I was already half asleep. But definitely yes facetime tomorrow! I love you! :)**

 **Peaches - Love you too sweetie! Good night :)**

With that Maya lays her phone down and grabs her sketch pad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if this first chapter was a little plain, it will get better I promise! I'm taking things a little slowly, this will probably be a long story. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**When Hearts Collide - Chapter 2**_

It's 1:00 pm in the afternoon. It's been a lazy morning so far. Maya slept in til a little after 11:00. Once she finally got up she took a shower and through on some lounge wear, pajama pants and an old t-shirt. She made something to eat and watched a little tv. After about an hour of tv she texted Riley seeing when a good time to facetime would be.

 **Peaches - Hey Riles! When would be a good time for us to facetime each other today?**

 **Honey - Hey peaches! I'm out for lunch with the family right now. I can probably set up a time around 3:00. I'll let you know for sure.**

 **Peaches - Ok sounds good.**

 **Honey - Everyone says hi and that they miss you. Maybe you can come with next time?**

 **Peaches - Tell em all I say Hi back and yea maybe. Talk to ya soon.**

Maya - "What am I gonna do for 2 hours?" Maya asked herself. She decided to go to her room and do a little drawing. She grabs her sketch pad and pencils and sat on her bed and started drawing. Like usual she just let her heart and hands do their work. After a while she was brought back into reality by her laptop ringing. Riley was calling her on facetime. Maya accepts the call.

Maya - "Hey Riles, how's it going?"

Riley - "Hey Peaches. I'm doing good. I miss you."

Maya - "I miss you too Honey. So how was lunch with your Family?"

Riley - "Good. I am so stuffed. I don't think I need to eat for the rest of the week." Riley giggles.

Maya all of a sudden jumps when she hears a loud knock on her bedroom window. She looks over and sees Farkle waving from the outside.

Riley - "What was that?"

Maya - "It's Farkle. Give me a second."

Maya gets up and walks over to her window to let Farkle in. Farkle tries to climb in smoothly but ends up awkwardly falling on his head.

Maya - "Oh my god Farkle are you ok?"

Farkle jumps up embarrassed. "Yea! Yea I'm fine."

Maya - "Maybe we should keep the climbing through windows to Riley's bay window. So much easier to go through that one."

Farkle looks over at her and smiles. "Where's the adventure in easy?"

Maya - "Well if you wanna continue to fall on your head and lose all those genius brain cells of yours, then who am I to argue?" She laughs. "So What's up?"

Farkle - "I came to pick you up."

Maya - "Pick me up?"

Farkle - "Yea." Then out of no where Farkle scoops Maya up in his arms cradling her and begins to spin her around. Before Maya knows it and can stop herself she lets out a short giggle with a grin on her face. When she realizes what she just did she quickly covers her mouth along with her embarrassment. She then begins to playfully slap Farkle's arm and tells him to put her down. "Farkle put me down. Have you lost your mind? Don't make me hurt you."

Farkle just laughs at the small blonde as he puts her down. Both friends are feeling the after affects of the spin.

Maya - "Thanks Farkle just what I needed. Now I'm gonna go throw up."

Farkle - "Sorry Maya I couldn't help myself. So What are you doing?"

Riley - "Well she was talking to me until someone rudely interrupted us." Riley tells her friend playfully.

Farkle - "Ahh!" Farkle yells and jumps in surprise not expecting another voice in the room. He then looks over to the laptop where the voice came out of. "RILEY! Hey have you always been Triplets?" He asks the girl inside the screen seeing 3 of her after his and Maya's spinning trip.

Riley - "Ah no. What are you thinking spinning Maya around like that? You all of a sudden got a death wish?"

Farkle lets out a small laugh. "No Riles, just giving our girl a hard time."

Maya - "HEY!"

Farkle shoots his hands up in defense. "Sorry! I mean RileY."

Maya - "So what are you picking me up for?"

Farkle - "I just got off the phone with Zay a little while ago. I'm going to meet him and Smackle at some little diner for lunch and then we're going paintballing. I told him I would swing by and get you on my way."

Maya looks at her friend in mild bewilderment. "You and Smackle...Paintballing?"

Farkle - "Well while most people think War is all about physicality, it's usually the smart ones who come out the winners."

Maya - "If that's the case, why the hell would I wanna play then?"

Riley - "MAYA! Language."

Maya looks over at her other friend inside her computer screen. "Riles, you're 100 miles away. What are you gonna do about it?"

At first Riley looked a little hurt at this comment but then begins to glare at her blonde friend. "I'm only gone for another 5 days I have a long memory. I remember everything." She says as she looks back and forth between her 2 friends.

Farkle - "O-k? Anyways so Maya you up to it?"

Maya - "Yea sure but why don't you go meet Zay and Smackle now for lunch and I'll meet up with you guys in an hour or so. Riley literally just called before you came and we made plans to facetime last night. I'll text ya and let you know when I'm on my way. And then I'll show you that physicality and force will always win the war."

Farkle looks at her excitedly. "I'll be looking forward to it." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. She slaps him in the arm again.

Maya - "You perv! Get out!"

After Farkle leaves (Out the front door this time.) Maya returns to sitting back down and talking to Riley. "Why are you looking at me like that Riles?"

Riley - "I'm gone a day and a half and you're flirting with Farkle?"

Maya - "WHAT?!" Maya squeals with her eyes going wide. "Riley Matthews you take that back right now! I was not flirting with Farkle!"

Riley - "If you say so." Riley responds rolling her eyes at her best friend. "So what did you do last night without me?"

Maya - "Oh crap." Maya says to herself hoping Riley didn't hear her.

Riley - "Explain that response." Riley says after obviously hearing Maya.

Maya lets out a huff. "Look, you're gone, my family is gone, and Zay and Smackle were having a date night, so Farkle called me up and asked if he could come over for a movie night."

Maya looks up at the screen to see Riley grinning at her. "What?! Nothing happened Riles! He's one of my best friends. We hang out all the time."

Riley - "Not alone you don't." Riley's small grin is now a full on smirk.

Maya - "No one else was around!"

Riley - "So what did you guys do all alone?" Riley asks still smirking.

Maya - "We watched a couple movies and stuffed our faces with junk food. That's it nothing happened." Maya turns a slight shade of pink remembering the kiss on the cheek that Farkle gave her before leaving last night.

Riley - "YOU'RE BLUSHING!"

Maya - "WHAT?! I AM NOT!" Maya yells in defense.

Riley - "You so are! That's it Peaches you tell me what happened last night and you tell me now!"

Maya - "Nothing happened Riley! If I'm turning red right now it's only cause you're making me mad."

Riley's face fell into a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad Maya."

Maya - "It's ok as long as you drop this nonsense."

Riley can't help it. She is trying to hold back another grin.

Maya - "What now?" Maya growls at her.

Riley - "Or should I say I didn't mean to make you mad Mrs. Minkus?"

Maya - "THAT'S IT! I'm shutting you off and leaving!"

Riley - "Oh? Are you ditching me to go hang out with your new boyfriend?"

Maya looks like she is about to explode...Literally!

Riley - "Ok Peaches calm down."

Maya - "Look Riley Matthews, you're not the only one with a good memory. You just wait til your scrawny ass gets back home." She says glaring at her best friend.

Riley - "Oh please! You won't even be there to greet me. You'll be at Farkle's in a wrestling your lips vs his." She says with a giggle.

Maya is now beyond glaring at Riley.

Riley - "Ok, Ok, Ok calm down Peaches. I'm done. Please don't shut me off or be mad at me anymore."

It takes Riley a few more minutes to calm Maya down but when she finally does things go back to normal and they just talk normally for a while before hanging up.

After hanging up Maya grabs a quick sandwich before going to meet her friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This day will be split into 2 different chapters. Next chapter will be the 4 friends meeting up and going to play paintball obviously. Will anything else happen after that. Well I guess you'll have to keep reading and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**When Hearts Collide - Chapter 3**_

Maya walks into the small diner that her friends had lunch at. When she sees them she walks over and greets the three. "Whaddup Losers?"

They all 3 look up at the blonde, Smackle with one eyebrow tweaked up, Farkle with a small grin on his face, and Zay was the only one to speak.

Zay - "Tell us why we're friends with you again."

Maya - "Because you love me." Maya says as she sits next to Farkle putting her arm around him. "And I love you guys as well." She has a smile on her face until she realizes something, the the smile drops. "Oh god, I just did a Riley didn't I?"

Farkle - "Full on Riley." He smirks.

Maya scrunches up her nose. "Ew."

Smackle looks at her questionably. "Riley is your best friend. You love her dearly. Why would you say ew if you acted like her?"

Maya - "Yes Riley is my best friend and I absolutely love her to pieces. I also love the fact that she is always happy and bubbly, and a sappy ray of sunshine. But that is not me. And when I act that way even for a few seconds." Maya throws her index finger up and her voice rises. "Which doesn't happen very often, I kinda get a sick feeling in my stomach."

Farkle just snorts.

Maya glares over at the boy genius. "Excuse me? Did you just snort at me?"

Farkle - "I did." He chimed confidently.

Maya - "Care to explain yourself." Maya asks still glaring.

Farkle - "Ok. Everyone knows you are the little rebel with the hard shell. But for those of us who really know you, your real friends, we know you're just as soft and lovey dovey as Riley is."

Maya's glare hardens. "You don't plan on living a long life do ya Robot?"

Farkle - "Well if my death is by your hands, then I'm sure I'll die the happiest man in the world."

Maya's glare turns to a look of mild bewilderment and disgust. "And you say I'm twisted?"

Farkle just looks at her and grins.

Zay clears his throat trying to get Maya's and Farkle's attention. Maya then looks over at her other 2 friends. "Right. So? Paintball?"

Smackle - Yes. Everyone vs everyone. Last person standing wins.

Zay - "And you guys are all going down."

Maya - "That's so cute Ballet Boy. But believe me I will destroy all of you."

Farkle - "Back here for milk shakes afterwards?"

Maya/Smackle/Zay - "Of course." They all say cheerfully in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group have been playing paintball for a while now. Maya has found a little fort to hide in and watch out of. She was so concentrated on watching to see when her opponents came out she didn't hear someone come up behind her. He got close enough to her to whisper in her ear.

Farkle - "I'll make a deal with you."

Maya practically jumps out of her skin. "Jesus Farkle you scared the hell out of me!"

Still in her ear Farkle continues. "I won't shoot you and take you out of the game if you give me a kiss."

Maya forces Farkle to back away so she can turn around and look at him. "That's your genius plan? You don't kill me out of the game and I give you a kiss?"

Farkle - "It's a win win Maya. You get to continue to play and I get something I always wanted." He can't help but give her a huge grin.

Maya - "You've grown quite a set there lately Minkus. What's up with that?"

Farkle - "Well I can't be a squeaky little mouse the rest of my life Hart." Farkle replies.

Maya - "You haven't been a squeaky little mouse for a long time now Farkle."

Farkle - 'Thanks Maya. So does this mean?" He start to close in on Maya but she stops him by literally face palming him.

Maya - "You're still dreaming Robot, and don't make out with my hand again."

Farkle backs away. "You loved it and you know it." He says with a smirk.

Maya - "It was weird." she says in defense.

Farkle - "You said it wasn't bad."

Maya's eyes fall to the ground and she is doing everything to make the smile that so badly wants to appear stay off her face. But she can't stop the slight pink tinge that comes across her face.

Farkle - "Hey are you?"

Maya - "NO!" She cuts him off quickly.

Farkle - "Oh but I think you are Maya." Farkle continues to play with Maya.

Maya - "Hey Farkle how bad you wanna keep that set you've grown lately?" Maya asks as she gestures down with her eyes basically telling Farkle to do the same without words. Farkle looks down to see that Maya has her paint ball gun pointed in a not so nice area to have any kind of gun pointed.

Farkle - "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll stop, just relax and put that thing... anywhere else."

Maya - Alright, I'll make you a deal."

Farkle looks at her curiously. "What kind of deal?"

Maya - "Simple. You and me team up and take everybody else out. That way we both win."

Farkle really looks at her questionably now. "But Maya, it's everyone vs everyone."

Maya - "Yea but no definite rule was made that we couldn't team up at any time?"

Farkle just laughs now. "That's what everyone vs everyone means Maya."

With Farkle's gun down by his side now, Maya realizes she has the upper hand . "Fine. Then I'll just take you out now." She points her pb gun in the same area she had it before.

Farkle - "OK! OK! God Maya! Stop pointing your damn gun there!"

Maya and Farkle went on to become a team and "won" the game even though their opponents weren't too happy about the way they did it. The 4 friends are now making their way into the diner for their after game milkshake. They all sit in a corner booth and tell the waitress their order. As they wait for their order they continue to argue.

Smackle - "It was suppose to be everyone vs everyone! No teaming up!"

Maya - "There was no rule saying we couldn't." Maya argues back.

Zay - "That's what everyone vs every one, last person standing wins means Maya."

Maya - "You guys are just mad you lost."

Smackle - "We didn't lose, you 2 cheated. If you wanted to do teams why didn't you just say so to begin with?"

Farkle finally speaks up. "We didn't have it planned from the beginning. It just sort of happened."

Zay - "How's that?"

Farkle - "Well,lets just say a certain...part of me was threatened." He says as he looks at Maya.

Maya - "OH HELL NO! Are you kidding me? You're throwing me under the bus?! None of this would have happened if you would have taken me out instead of trying to blackmail me!"

Farkle - "She's got a point." Farkle simply says smiling.

Smackle looks at Farkle confused. "How did you try to blackmail her?"

Farkle - "Uhhh, oh hey look our shakes are here." Farkle says instead of answering the question.

The 4 friends sucked down their shakes then continued to visit for a little while.

Smackle - "Ok well Zay and I are going over to his house for a movie night. We'll see you guys later."

They all say bye to each other and Zay and Smackle leave.

Farkle looks over at Maya. "So you still got some fight in ya? We could go to my place and kill some zombies."

Maya - "Sure why not."

So Farkle and Maya finished and paid for their shakes and left to go to Farkle's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Farkle and Maya made their way into Farkle's apartment Farkle told Maya to go and set the video game up, as he went to his bedroom for a minute. As he came out he called out to Maya. "Hey you up for Chinese? I could call and have some ordered?"

Maya - "Really? Yea that sounds great!"

Farkle - "Ok what do you want?"

Maya - "Orange Chicken and Chicken Fried Rice!" Maya said with a gleam in her eye thinking of the delicious food.

Farkle - "You got it."

As Farkle ordered the food Maya got the game ready.

Farkle - "Alright food is ordered and will be here in 30-45 minutes. Ready to kill some zombies?"

Maya - "They're not gonna complain that we're teaming up are they?" Maya asked with a small smirk.

Farkle - "I doubt it." He says smiling back at Maya.

They played the video game for a while before the food came. Once the food came Farkle got it all ready and brought it out for him and Maya to eat.

Farkle - "So wanna watch some Big Bang Theory while we eat?"

Maya - "Sure."

So Farkle turned on netflix and set up to watch BBT. He had his laptop connected to his TV so they could watch it on his big screen. They watched the Halloween episode where Leonard, Raj, and Howard pranked Sheldon in the beginning. At the end of the episode both Maya and Farkle bust out laughing when Sheldon pops up from inside the couch dressed as a zombie scaring and getting back at Leonard. "Bazinga punk!"

They watch another couple episode before returning to the game. While playing Farkle can't help but notice Maya laughing to herself. "What's so funny Hart?"

Maya continues to laugh a little harder this time. Farkle pause the game and asks again. "Seriously. What's so funny?"

Maya - "I'm sorry I threatened to shoot your new set off earlier with my paintball gun." She apologizes now through tears of laughter.

Farkle - "I'd accept the apology Maya if it wasn't for 2 things. Number 1 while you were apologizing you were laughing so hard you cried. And number 2 calling them a new set is very offensive. They've always been there Maya."

Maya puts her hand on Farkle's lap. "Sorry Farkle, I would never do or say anything to purposely offend or hurt you."

Farkle smiles "I know Maya." They go back to playing the game. After a whlie of having fun killing zombies Farkle speaks up again. "You know Maya, We make quite the team."

Maya - "Yea, imagine if we ever go seriously psycho all the damage we could do."

Farkle - "Again Maya seriously twisted. But I guess I kind of walked in to that one seeing the situation."

Maya looks at her watch. "Damn I guess I should get going home, it's already 10:30." She gets up and goes to grab her coat. As she is putting it on Farkle walks over to her.

Farkle - "I'll give you a ride home."

Maya - "It's ok Farkle I can get home by myself, I'm a big girl."

Farkle - "I know that Maya, but it's late and dark and I worry about you."

Maya - "I know Farkle. Thank you. Please don't ever stop." Maya reaches up and puts her hand on Farkle's cheek. This surprises Farkle at first but he then just leans his cheek more into Maya's hand. When Maya realizes what she is doing, her eyes go wide and she pulls away quickly. "Well I suppose I should get going. I'll see ya later Farkle."

Farkle looks a little disappointed but then tells Maya good bye. Maya walks out the door and to the subway station.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maya makes her way home and goes directly to her room. Before she gets ready for bed she sees her sketch pad. Interested in seeing what she drew yesterday she opened it up. Again a lot of times when Maya draws she doesn't realize what it is until she is done. She just lets her mind, heart, and hands do the job. When she opens it to the new pic her eyes go wide again and she is in shock. "No, no, no, no." Looking at the drawing she thinks back on a couple things that have happened between yesterday and today. They weren't mind boggling situation but definitely things out of the ordinary. "Nope. Not happening." She drops the sketchpad and decides to get ready for bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
